Ramona Flowers
Disambiguation: '''Ramona' redirects here, for the song of the same name, see Ramona (song).'' Ramona Victoria "Rammy" Flowers is an American expatriate who lived in New York and now works as a "Ninja delivery girl" for Amazon.ca in Canada. She is 24 years old and Scott's main love interest. She reveals very little and is very guarded about her past in New York before she moved to Toronto. She is capable of traveling through Subspace and has seven evil exes who challenge Scott for her affection. When fighting, she typically uses an over sized mallet as her weapon, which she can retrieve from her purse through the use of subspace. She changes her hairstyle frequently and becomes anxious when Gideon is mentioned or brought up. Due to her power over Subspace travel thanks to the Glow, her head begins to glow when she is upset or jealous, though she herself is unaware of this until Kim Pine brings attention to it in Volume 5. Ramona now owns Scott's old sword, the "Power of Love". Ramona is played by Mary Elizabeth Winstead in the film''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World''. Shortly before filming began, Winstead received a list of ten secret facts about Ramona's past.[1] When asked what those facts are, she responded, "I honestly don't know if they are things that Bryan would want out there, so I'll keep them quiet. But things about her family-she's kind of a tragic figure in a way. She's been through a lot, and that's why she's so guarded and mysterious." Winstead has since revealed at least one of the secrets, one that she considered very insightful for her character: Ramona’s younger brother died when she was younger, and she wears one of his shoelaces around her neck in memory of him. However, Bryan Lee O'Malley has since denied this being canon, saying "I did not write ten things. I just sent a bunch of notes to Edgar Wright and Michael Bacall. Bacall created the ten things based on the notes. Lots of the things were jokes. It was just for fun... that particular "secret" isn't "canon" because I never used it in the book." Relationships Ramona and Scott Scott first saw Ramona in a dream when she was using the subspace in his head to travel all over Toronto. After an awkward meeting at one of Julie's parties, Scott purchased something on Amazon so that they would meet again. At first, Ramona wasn't interested in Scott, but eventually Scott convinced her to go out with him. Their relationship has their ups and downs like any. She remains enigmatic and Scott remains a dork, but it's that very interest that keep the two together. She states she likes him because he is pleasant and simple-minded in Book 4. Also, during Julie's early birthday party, taking place before Volume 4, she tells Scott that he is the nicest boy she has ever dated. This moment of happiness began to falter in Book 5, when she learns from Knives that Scott had cheated on them both. She dismissed this bit of news at first, but after Scott accidentally blurts out that he cheated on Knives with her, she became increasingly upset, not only calling him a bad person, but "another Evil Ex waiting to happen," although she cheated on many of her boyfriends herself (e.g. the Katayanagi twins with each other). Feeling guilty for her own past actions, Ramona confessed that she was no better. After hearing some encouraging words from Scott, she thanks him before vanishing, making Scott think it's over until Book 6. Meeting up with Scott in Subspace after his initial defeat against Gideon, she apologizes and helps him fight Gideon. After being wounded by Gideon, she becomes trapped in her own mind and her desires controlled by him. After breaking free thanks to Scott, she takes control of her mind once more to cast Gideon out, leading to one last fight in reality. In the aftermath of their victory, she explains to Scott she feels like she has to keep running or else she feels "stuck." She's scared of the prospects of not changing, but wants to be with Scott who continues to support her. Scott also gave Ramona her nickname, "Rammy", which she dislikes at first, but as the story progresses, she starts to accept it. Now, most of the other characters call her "Rammy" at times. Ramona's Seven Evil Exes Since high school, Ramona has dated a number of boys, and one girl. These 7 she either dumped or separated banded together to become The League of Ramona's Evil Ex-Boyfriends, each one with their own reasons for joining. Ramona claims to be innocent throughout her explanations for why she dumped these guys, but as the story goes on, each story seems to end with Ramona using them, or cheating on them. Despite all this, many members of the league seem to hold Ramona in some level of high regards. Matthew Patel Ramona's first evil ex from Grade 7. The two dated for only a week, during which Ramona pretty much used Matthew and his mystical powers to ward off flocks of jocks interested in her. She dated Matthew according to her own story, because he was the only non-white and non-jock kid at her school. The two only kissed once, and it ended shortly after due to Matthew's pre-adolescent capriciousness. Lucas Lee Described as a "snot nosed brat in high school", the two dated in the 9th Grade after he asked her out 96 times. They only sat out on the curb and smoked a few times over the period of a month, and Ramona says she dumped him, but Lucas tells Scott she dumped him for the man who would become the third evil ex. Todd Ingram The guy Ramona dated for the rest of high school. She confesses she left Lucas for Todd, but not until volume 3 saying they were the "bad kids" together. He vanished for two weeks while they dated, during which he was sent to Vegan Academy (where he would gain his telekinetic powers); Todd ended up going to Vegan College while Ramona went to the University of Carolina in the Sky, so Ramona dumped him. Todd returned and took Ramona out of class to prove his love for her by blasting one of the two craters in the moon (a feat he would repeat not too much later for Envy Adams). Roxie Richter Ramona's university roommate and the only ex-girlfriend. She explains that their relationship just a phase she went through (or in Scott's case, a 'sexy phase'). After post-secondary, the two broke up and hadn't seen or heard much from one another. Despite being one of Ramona's evil exes, Roxie and Ramona have somewhat of a friendship as in the fourth book, Ramona lets Roxie stay at her place for a few days, and admits to Scott they made out (but only a little). On their bad times though, Ramona doesn't seem to mind throwing out that Roxie is only a half-ninja which really gets under her skin. Despite everything, Roxie and Ramona seem to be on the best terms of all the exes. In the book series she uses a sword (as seen in volume 4) and in the movie she uses a chain belt. Kyle & Ken Katayanagi Ramona's 5th and 6th evil exes. She dated them simultaneously without the other knowing, and when they both discovered the truth, they called the whole thing off, and vowed to work together forever to get back at her. In the book series they appear in volume 5 and seem to only show up at parties that Julie Powers throws at random. They are Japanese and invent robots for Scott to fight, saying that they won't fight him later on at the fact they don't want to be "barbarian-like". In the movie, they are defeated in an "Amp vs. Amp" against Sex-bob-omb. Gideon Graves Ramona's seventh evil ex and leader of the League of Ramona's Evil Exes. Gideon experimented with Ramona regarding Subspace and The Glow. She intended to fully break up with him, but was overwhelmed with emotions while writing the break up letter and took it with her when the Glow transported her into subspace. In Book 4, Scott stumbles into Ramona's mind via Subspace, seeing her with a shadowy figure that would later be revealed to be Gideon. Seemingly showing some remnant of feelings towards him, it was soon revealed in Book 6 that Gideon used The Glow to control her within her mind. After being rescued by Scott, she was finally able to let go of Gideon's hold on her life before the final battle. Personality Ramona presents a tough, independent exterior and behaves like a free-spirit (as evidenced by her constant dyeing of her hair). She does not hesitate to impose her views on Scott (such as criticizing the apartment he and Wallace live in), and can be quite bossy at times (such as telling Scott to get a job so that she doesn't have to travel through his lame dreams when she's at work). She also maintains a "mysterious" aura, telling Scott very little about herself at least initially, while simultaneously striving to learn as much as possible about Scott's past relationships nearly to the point of being intrusive. She is also rather humorous and sarcastic. However, Ramona's "mysterious" nature and tough exterior are really just cover for her own insecurities. At the heart of things, Ramona is a runner. She fears commitment - or as she puts it: 'Getting stuck' - which is why she's had so many failed relationships. Like Scott, Ramona is afraid to face her past. Whereas Scott suppresses his memories of the past, Ramona literally runs from it. Deep down, Ramona is unhappy with the kind of person she is, but doesn't think she can change. At the end of the series, Ramona is still uncertain if she can change, but - with Scott's encouragement - she is willing to try. In vs. the World In the Movie, she continues the tradition of being mysterious and well-guarded, as well as carrying around a laminated list of her evil exes, which she gives to Scott after he battles with Roxie.Ramona Flowers is played by Mary Elizabeth Winstead whose previous works include Live Free or Die Hard, Sky High, Death Proof, Bobby, Final Destination 3 and Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. She had her body controlled and held hostage by Gideon's microchip on the back of her head, forcing her to break up with Scott. In the Subspace during Scott's defeat, she confessed that she was crazy for Gideon, but was constantly pushed away. Only when she left him, prior to her arrival in Toronto, did Gideon finally become interested, which led to the formation of the League. After gaining control of her body thanks to her and Knives' resolve with Scott (and also a kick to the back of the head by Knives), she played a small but vital role in the final battle against Gideon (kneeing him in the groin, which allows Knives to take his sword away), buying enough time for Knives and Scott to finish him off. Ramona then proceeds to leave Scott to begin her life anew, but Knives convinces Scott to follow her. Scott joins Ramona as the two of them enter a gateway to Subspace. In an alternate ending, she convinces Scott that Knives is the one he should've been fighting for all along, and leaves him and Knives alone outside of the Chaos Theatre. The two then walk off, talking and laughing. In the Game Ramona is one of the four initial playable characters. Carrying her Subspace Suitcase throughout the game, she has an exclusive move to summon various items to be used in battle. Of all the characters' ending, hers is exactly like the ending in Book 6. However, in Scott's ending, she leaves him, eventually leading him to a relationship with all three of his ex-girlfriends (Knives, Kim, and Envy). In the location "Ramona's Backyard" you can find her War-hammer which will smile when it is picked up. It does a little bit over moderate damage but is not as powerful as the "Power of Love". In addition, titanium baseball bats can be found throughoutWorld 4, a reference to Ramona's subspace battle with Roxie. Trivia *In an interview, Bryan Lee O'Malley said that he based Ramona off a girl he saw who kept changing her hair. He also stated that he used to dye his hair a lot when he was younger. *Her birthday is January 1 according to the end of Volume 4, how ever in the bonus content the colour edition of Volume 1 it says her birthday is January 14. *In an interview in his blog, Bryan stated that Ramona changes her hair to try on different identities, depending on the emotional state she is in. (For more info, see here.) *As for Ramona's natural hair colour, Bryan Lee O'Malley has said that he is unsure, and that Ramona herself may not even remember it, but that she is not a natural blonde, and that her hair is more likely to have originally been "medium-to-dark brown". *Ramona is about 5'8'' ''or 5'9 in height which makes her rather tall for a female.''' ReferencesEdit #↑ http://radiomaru.tumblr.com/post/44671367966/whats-ramonas-natural-hair-colour-blond-brown#notes #↑ http://radiomaru.tumblr.com/post/29148618283/bryan-lee-omalley-q-a-for-august-10-2012#notes Category:Blue Heroes Category:Blue Headed Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Leaders Category:Lead Females Category:Humans Category:In love heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:TV Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Scott Pilgrim Heroes